ABSTRACT Tobacco use disorder (TUD), like other drugs of abuse, is associated with deficits in prefrontal mediated inhibitory control (IC)?the ability to stop pre-potent behavioral responding. We recently reported findings showing that IC task-based functional connectivity (tbFC) between the right inferior frontal gyrus (r.IFG) and thalamus (corticothalamic circuit) mediated the association between successful inhibition and smoking lapse / relapse vulnerability in the laboratory and in a smoking cessation study. Preliminary data from our laboratory shows that using intermittent theta burst stimulation (iTBS)?which induces long-term potentiation and putatively strengthens network activity?to the r.IFG significantly improves inhibitory control task performance among individuals with TUD. The goal of this proposal is to examine the mechanistic underpinnings of the effects of TBS on corticothalamic mediated inhibitory control and smoking and evaluate whether modulating corticothalamic tbFC translates to improved inhibitory control and reducing smoking lapse/relapse among individuals with TUD.